Supuesto Amor
by Sakumi Arsenics
Summary: -Te amo, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-pronuncio un pelinegro en tono dulce y amoroso/ -Todo esto simplemente fue una farsa-se repitio a sí misma mientras se abrazaba/ -Ádios Sakura-éxclamo con aquella voz ronca abandonando la habitación./ -¿Dónde esta?-pregunto desesperado/ -Se ha ido Uchiha-Contesto con tristeza la Hokage, pero a la vez con firmeza./ -Yo curaré tu corazón roto...-
1. Lazos Familiares

Supuesto Amor

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son autoria total de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es propiedad mia, como tal vez algún personaje que se pueda incluir extra no mencionado ni en Ova´s, Peliculas, Manga o Anime.

Capítulo 1. Lazos familiares.

Era un hermoso día en Konoha, pero no era cualquier día era Sábado, en este mundo Shinobi, muy pocos tienen tiempo de descansar, puesto que andan de un lado a otro haciendo misiones para la Hokage, pero en uno de los barrios de uno de los clanes más poderosos, el clan Uchiha los miembros de la familia principal se encontraban arreglando los últimos detalles para el desayuno que tendrían ese día con unos parientes lejanos.

-Sasuke, Itachi, ¿ya están listos?-pregunto la voz aterciopelada de una hermosa pelinegra de nombre Mikoto.

-Enseguida voy madre-contesto un joven de unos 23 años, cabello negro, piel blanca que respondia al nombre de Itachi.

-Sí, ahora bajo-contesto sin más otro joven de cabello negro y piel blanca, muy parecido a Itachi sólo que él tenía 18 años, su nombre es Sasuke.

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando el sonido de la puerta se hizo presente, ambos jóvenes salieron de sus habitaciones y se apresuraron a ir al recibidor, donde ya se encontraban sus padres esperándolos. Se colocaron al lado izquierdo de su padre, mientras su madre se encaminaba a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, Bienvenidos-exclamo Mikoto, abriendo la puerta y dejando ver a los visitantes.

-Hola, gracias-exclamarón al unisono las dos personas mayores que se encontraban frente a ella.

Kizashi Haruno, un hombre de cabello morado pálido en forma de una flor de cerezo, piel morena, ojos azul claro, llevaba puesto una sudadera negra, un pantalón recto color azul marino y unas sandalias del mismo tono que el pantalón.

Mebuki Haruno, tenía el cabello corto y rubio con un mechón cubriéndole casi la mitad de la cara, ojos de tonalidad verde, piel blanca, llevaba puesto un Kimono blanco con unas sandalias en negro.

-Prima, que bueno que viniste-exclamo Fugaku un hombre de tez morena, cabello negro y ojos de la misma tonalidad, con una imponente presencia.

-Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san, mucho tiempo sin verlos-saludo alegremente Mebuki.

-Pero pasen-exclamo Mikoto haciéndose a un lado, permitiéndoles la entrada.

Los tres se adentraron a la casa, la pequeña que los acompañaba no pronunciaba palabra alguna, al igual que los jóvenes Uchiha. Fugaku los guio hasta la sala, seguido de su esposa y sus hijos.

-¿Cómo han estado?-pregunto Kizashi, hincándose frente a la mesita de centro. Seguido de los demás presentes.

-Muy bien-contesto ánimadamente Mikoto-Sasuke cariño, porque no llevas a Sakura para mostrarle tu habitación.

-Como sea, ven-comento Sasuke levantándose, seguido de cierta pelirrosa.

Sakura una chica de piel blanca, ojos verde esmeralda, un cuerpo delgado y bien formado, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo, con unas sandalias negras, tenía la misma edad que Sasuke 18 años, hizo una pequeña reverencia, para seguir a Sasuke por los pasillos al segundo piso.

-Sólo no se tarden, que pronto estará el desayuno-comento Fugaku cuando ellos habían salido de la sala.

Sasuke iba muy serio, mirando para enfrente, mientras Sakura se mantenía dos pasos atrás de él, mirando los cuadros que adornaban los pasillos.

-No pensé que tu vendrías-hablo por fin Sasuke rompiendo el ambiente tenso que se había creado.

-Yo tampoco sabía que vendría a tu casa Sasuke-kun-pronuncio sonrojándose, cuando sus padres le comentaron que visitarían a unos familiares jamás se le cruzo por la mente que a los que se refería seria la familia de Sasuke.

El silencio volvió a reinar, hasta que Sasuke detuvo su paso frente a una de las puertas en el pasillo. Abriendola para entrar seguido de Sakura.

-Bien esta es mi habitación-comento Sasuke a su compañera de equipo.

Se quedó parada analizando la habitación, era amplia de un tono azul rey, en el centro tenia una cama individual con colchas del mismo tono que la habitación y en medio de la colcha el diseño del símbolo Uchiha, mientras en el extremo izquierdo había una ventana con cortinas negras y por la ventana se podía ver el demás barrio Uchiha, al extremo derecho había un estante con lleno de pergaminos y diversos libros de técnicas, en esa misma pared se encontraba la puerta por la que habían entrado, y la pared frente a la cama, en medio tenía un closet de puerta blanca, y a los lados adornaba unos enormes abanicos símbolos del clan.

-¿te quedarás todo el tiempo ahí parada?-pregunto Sasuke acostado en su cama, como si nada viendo con cara de fastidio a su compañera.

-Lo siento-exclamo para comenzar a caminar acercándose a paso lento a la cama y sentarse en el extremo derecho.

-Hmp-comento con una sonrisa de medio lado, le fastidiaba su actitud aniñada, pero sabia perfectamente que ella permanecia enamorada de él y eso aumentaba su gran ego Uchiha.

-Dime, ¿sabías algo de esto?-exclamo Sakura, tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.

-Hmp, pues no, sólo sabía que mi papa tenía una prima que vivía aquí en Konoha pero ya no era Uchiha pero jamás pensé que sería tu mama-dijo Sasuke posando su mirada en ella.

-Ya veo-pronuncio Sakura evitando a toda costa mirarlo.

Tock Tock, se escuchó tocar la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, para después abrirla sin que aun dieran permiso de entrar.

-Sasuke, tú y Sakura-san bajen, ya desayunaremos-exclamo Itachi apareciendo en la puerta, pero no espero respuesta asi como entro salió.

-Vamos-pronuncio Sakura levantándose, imitando Sasuke también su gesto.

Ninguno pronuncio palabra y bajaron al comedor donde ya estaban todos sentados, Sasuke tomo asiento junto a Itachi en el lado derecho de la mesa, mientras Sakura se sentaba junto a su madre, en el lado izquierdo.

-Qué bueno que ya llegaron-pronuncio Mikoto alegremente mientras ponía las últimas tazas de té en la mesa y platos con arroz.

-Dime Sakura-chan, ¿ya conocías a mi hijo Sasuke?-pregunto Fugaku posando su mirada en Sakura.

-Hai, somos compañeros de equipo-pronuncio Sakura sintiéndose intimidada, por aquella mirada tan penetrante casi era como la de Sasuke.

-oh ¿enserio?-pregunto Mikoto emocionada-Sasuke cariño, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-

-hmp, no considere importante esa información de mis compañeros de equipo-pronuncio Sasuke restándole importancia.

-Pero, ¿Por qué mejor no explican cómo está eso de que somos familia?-pregunto Itachi, interviniendo a la conversación.

Tanto como Sakura y Sasuke, estaban muy intrigados de que resultaran ser familia. Así que prestaron atención a sus respectivos padres, y le agradecían mentalmente a Itachi por preguntar algo que a ellos también les interesaba entender.

-Oh Itachi-san buena pregunta, para hacer corta la historia mi padre fue primo del padre de Fugaku-san, pero en si nuestros lazos sanguíneos ya son un poco diferentes, aunque yo aún soy una Uchiha-pronuncio Mebuki sonriéndoles.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Sasuke, no podría creer que ella fuera una Uchiha.

-Es que en si todo comenzó con nuestros bisabuelos, ellos ya venían de un matrimonio anterior, la abuela de Mebuki, era hija del primer matrimonio de nuestra Bisabuela, mientras mi abuelo era hijo legitimo del segundo matrimonio de ambos, entonces ellos eran medios hermanos-explico Fugaku rápidamente.

-¿y porque no vives con nosotros en el barrio Uchiha?-pregunto de nuevo Itachi.

-Cuando yo conocí a Kizashi me enamore perdidamente de él, en la clase Uchiha yo estaba en medio de la principal y de la Secundaría, pero cuando me case decidí renunciar al apellido Uchiha y me convertí en una Haruno-explico sencillamente Mebuki.

-Así es, así que tanto tú Sakura-san, como Itachi y Sasuke, pertenecen al clan Uchiha, y son primos lejanos-comento alegremente Mikoto.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sakura alarmada, casi a punto de levantarse de la impresión-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?-

-Bueno creo que en eso yo tengo la culpa-comento Kizashi, ganándose las miradas de todos-verás hija yo desciendo del clan Senju, entonces cómo sabrás los Uchiha y los Senju tenían rivalidad, y no quería que salieras lastimada con todo esto, así que le pedimos al Hokage, que no dijera nada de tus orígenes hasta que nosotros habláramos contigo-

-Entiendo-exclamo Sakura retomando su posición, sabía que ese no era un momento para alterarse.

El resto del desayuno paso con total calma, contando historias de cuando los cuatro eran jóvenes e iban a la academia, algunas cosas parecían más de películas cómicas, que de ninjas poderosos.

Pero había dos shinobis que casi no prestaban atención total a lo contado por los adultos, Sasuke y Sakura, pues su mente divagaba en tantas posibilidades pero ninguno comprendía aun del todo que fueran familia.

Aquel sábado paso muy lento para ellos, tenían Fugaku y Mebuki tenían tanto que contarse y recordar aquellos momentos cuando eran tan solo unos niños felices, por su parte Mikoto y Kizashi veían entretenidos como ambos se molestaban, ellos sabían de la relación que sus respetivas parejas mantenían; una relación de fraternidad, por su parte a Itachi le fascino la idea de que Sakura fuera su prima, aunque a Sasuke no tanto, y Sakura descubrió cosas que no sabía.

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Antes que nada quisiera hacer ciertas aclaraciones con respecto a mi nueva historia... :D

**Aclaraciones:**

**1.**Sasuke y Sakura es esta historia serán primos lejanos.

**2.**Tsunade y Sakura tambien tendrán un lazo sanguineo que las una.

**3.** Las parejas principales que tengo contempladas serán SasuSaku y NaruSaku, aunque al final sólo una logrará mantenerse jeje.

Bueno pues gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, y **COMENTEN (ME INTERESA SU OPINIÓN)**, y en cuanto a las aclaraciones anteriores sólo son cómo breves ideas de que rumbo llevará la historia.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.. y no se olviden de pasar a mi otro Fic. **EL DESTINO DE UNA PRINCESA**


	2. La verdad al equipo 7

Capítulo 2. La verdad al equipo 7.

Era lunes por la mañana el fin de semana había sido el más pesado que hubiera tenido en su corta existencia, pues aparte de que todo el sábado se la paso con los Uchiha´s algo que tal vez tiempo atrás le hubiera fascinado ahora ya no era lo mismo puesto que Sasuke era no solo su compañero sino su primo, y descubrió que ella provenía de los Senju y los Uchihas, creadores de Konoha.

El domingo tuvo que estar con su maestra Tsunade, pero no sólo eso sino en cierta forma resultó que Tsunade era su tía. Lo cual agrando aún más su sorpresa por haber encontrado familiares que no creía tener, y darse cuenta que estaban más cerca de lo que creían.

Para empezar la semana era día de entrenamiento con su equipo, había sido la primera en llegar por primera vez con toda la flojera del mundo, estaba algo confundida, pero por suerte su rubio amigo no sabía nada sino ya estaría haciendo preguntas que no quería responder.

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando llego, y media hora después llegaron tanto Sasuke como Naruto, el primero como siempre con su típica frialdad e indiferencia, pero esta vez había algo extraño pues una sonrisa pervertida y con algo de maldad adornaba su rostro. Por su lado Naruto llego saludándola como siempre tan alegre e imperativamente mientras ella le respondía fingiendo alegría.

-nee, ¿Sakura-chan hoy no tienes que estar en el hospital?-exclamo Naruto al verse aburrido.

-No Naruto, Kakashi-sensei hablo con Tsunade-sama, para que asistiera a este entrenamiento-pronuncio con algo de fastidio como si no tuviera suficiente trabajo en el hospital, le pidieron entrenar con sus compañeros de misiones.

Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a entrenar mientras Sakura los observaba desde la rama de un árbol tenía mucho que no los veía pelear, y a decir verdad habían mejorado bastante, pero ahora ella no se quedaba atrás está a su nivel o más que ellos.

-Buenos días-comento Kakashi apareciendo en un puff, al lado de Sakura.

Ella simplemente lo volteo a ver con cara de fastidio y después proceder a ponerse de pie, y bajar junto a sus compañeros que se acercaban.

-Llega tarde Kakashi-sensei-exclamo Naruto poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Me perdí por el sendero de la vida-exclamo Kakashi bajo su máscara y bajando frente a sus alumnos.

-Kakashi-sensei, por favor hoy no tengo tiempo para sus pretextos que ya nos sabemos, dígame ¿para qué tenía que estar presente si no hay misión?-pregunto Sakura aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo, por hacerla perder su tiempo.

Ambos asintieron ante lo dicho por su compañera, mientras Kakashi suspiraba levemente.

-jeje como siempre muy perspicaz alumna-comento Kakashi fingiendo una sonrisa-pero ya que estas de impaciente, ¿por qué mejor no nos dices tú verdad?-

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a los tres, pero la que menos se la esperaba era Sakura.

-No se ha que se refiere-exclamo volteando el rostro aun lado, evitando cualquier contacto visual con su sensei.

-¿Estas segura, pequeña?-insistió agachándose a la altura de su oído-no es lo que he escuchado por ahí-le susurro muy cerca de su oído.

-está bien, si tengo algo que confesar-pronuncio resignada de todas formas se enterarían-hace poco me entere que desciendo del clan uchiha-confeso fijando su mirada en Sasuke que tenía una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto alarmado Naruto.

-Ademas de que también desciendo del clan Senju y es mi tía-pronuncio en forma cálida a sus compañeros, Sasuke al enterarse de eso oculto perfectamente su sorpresa al igual que Kakashi.

-nee Sakura-chan, ¿es enserio?-exclamo un Naruto incrédulo y a la vez muy sorprendido-¿eres algo del teme?-

-Si Naruto, y si soy algo así como su prima lejana, casi ya no somos familia, él y yo estamos como en la cuarta o quinta generación lo cual ya no nos hace cercanos-exclamo con una sonrisa explicándole todo.

-¿eso significa que también eres de mi familia?-pronuncio Naruto con algo de duda, mientras sacaba sus propias conclusiones, sorprendiendo a los tres.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre eso dobe?, si tú no eres ni Uchiha ni Senju, mucho menos un Haruno-pronuncio Sasuke intentando deducir lo que quería decir su compañero.

-¿acaso te refieres a lo de tu apellido?-pregunto Kakashi, pues sabía que el Uzumaki tenía muchas conexiones.

-Si-dijo con total seriedad, raro en Naruto.

-explícate, por favor-le pidió Sakura.

-Bueno Sakura-chan, como sabrás mi apellido es Uzumaki, pero más que nada soy un Namikaze por mi padre el cuarto Hokage-pronuncio comenzando a explicar todo, mientras Sakura asentia indicándole que prosiguiera-pues la abuela de la Vieja fue algo así como tía de mi madre, lo que convierte a Tsunade en mi prima, pero como tú desciendes de esa sangre Uzumaki-Senju y al final termino en Haruno, eres algo como mi Sobrina-

Sus deducciones de Naruto eran tan acertadas que a los tres les sorprendió pero lo peor era que tenía toda la razón, Sakura se sorprendió tanto al saber que Naruto era su tío, que no salía palabra alguna de su boca al igual que de Sasuke o de Kakashi.

-Como siempre sigues siendo la intermediaria entre los dos-pronuncio Kakashi al darse cuenta que eso iba más allá del lio amoroso que traían era sanguíneo también, el tío estaba enamorado de su sobrina, que esta a su vez resulto enamorada de su primo, y del tercero no tenia en claro los sentimientos pero sabía que sentía algo por la femenina del grupo, tenía que comprobar que tan cercanos eran los lazos de Sakura y Naruto.

-pero retomando el tema, ¿algo más que quieras agregar?-pronuncio Kakashi esperando su respuesta ansiaba ver la verdadera línea sucesoria de Sakura.

-si, yo también poseo una técnica ocular, denominada "Sharinnegan Shiko"-pronuncio dejándolos aún más sorprendidos.

-¿a qué se debe el nombre?-pregunto Kakashi.

-Pues Shari de Sharingan, y Nnegan de Rinnegan, puesto que como sabrán yo desciendo de Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki, tengo una especie de fusión entre el Sharingan y el Rinnegan de ahí el nombre, además de que Shiko(supremo), es una buena forma de describir a mi técnica-explico rápidamente y sin rodeos.

-entonces Sakura-chan, ¿eres muy poderosa?-pronuncio sorprendido, por ser su mejor amigo y familiar.

-sí, pero es un secreto-pronuncio guiñándole un ojo, molestando al Uchiha.

-basta de palabrerías, queremos ver tu técnica-pronuncio Sasuke impaciente.

-Está bien, hasta el momento he descubierto 3 fases-exclamo a la vez que cerraba sus verdes ojos y volvía abrirlos teniéndolos rojos como la sangre, y la pupila era rodeada por una especie de hexágono donde de cada punta se desprendía una comilla.

Los tres se quedaron atomitos ante tal mirada, era aún más aterradora que la de Sasuke, pero eso no había acabado frente a ellos, sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar la pupila se encontraba de un tono rojizo como la sangre, mientras que el iris era de un tono negro y parecía dividirse en dos, en la primera un pequeño círculo rodeando a la pupila, y la segunda dejando un espacio entre ambos, una estrella de al parecer doce picos, con unas líneas saliendo de cada punta que terminaban donde terminaba la córnea, los tres sintieron el miedo vivo recorrer su cuerpo, hasta que de nuevo volvieron a cambiar ahora formando una especie de flor.

-bien estas son las tres fases-exclamo Sakura no del todo convencida por enseñárselas.

-"¿Por qué no querrá enseñar la cuarta fase que posee, será tan terrible en realidad?"-se preguntó a si mismo Kakashi mientras quedaba sorprendido por lo visto, pero no lo demostraba, había sentido como si la muerte estuviera encima de él.

-Flash Back-

Kakashi esa mañana había ido a la oficina de Tsunade pues había sido llamado de urgencia, debido a algo que tenía que ver con su equipo.

-Dígame Tsunade-sama-exclamo entrando tranquilamente por la puerta.

-Kakashi, es momento que te diga la verdad sobre tu alumna-pronuncio Tsunade seria viéndolo fijamente.

-¿a qué se refiere?, ¿no sabía que había algo especial en ella?-pronuncio Kakashi mirándola sorprendido.

-Hay más de lo que crees o puedes ver, y es necesario que tu equipo esté al tanto pues en cualquier misión que los llegue a mandar, quiero que ella este a salvo-comento con algo de nostalgia en su voz, pero solo fueron unos instantes para después volver a su seriedad.

-la escucho-pronuncio Hatake para prestarle su total atención.

-Sakura no es una simple Kunoichi-comenzo explicando Tsunade parándose para ver por el enorme ventanal detrás de su escritorio-ella es mi sobrina, es una Senju pero también por sus venas corre la sangre Uchiha-

-¿Qué?-pregunto asombrado Kakashi, jamás pensó que esa dulce niña enamorada del Uchiha también fuera una de ellos-ahora veo su gran capacidad en dominar cualquier técnica que se le presente rápidamente, desciende del clan conocido como el de las mis habilidades-

-Si así es-corroboro la Hokague, volviendo a verlo de nuevo-pero lo que más me inquieta es que ella posee el Sharingan, y no uno cualquiera-

-¿a qué se refiere?, ¿a qué nos estamos enfrentando con ella?-pregunto Kakashi tratando de ir directamente al punto que le importaba.

-Su técnica ocular es al parecer una fusión entre el sharingan y el rinnegan, hasta el momento a despertado 4 fases, por eso te he citado aquí antes de que los veas a ellos, quiero que le preguntes directamente sobre su verdad, y supongo que les mostrara su Sharinnegan, de no ser que se los muestre a voluntad, has todo lo posible para que se vea obligada a activarlo, quiero que veas a carne viva lo que estará en tu cargo como en el mío, es por eso que te pedí que la citaras como si fuera un entrenamiento-pronuncio la Hokage.

-¿Qué tienen de diferente esas fases?-pronuncio Kakashi aun sin entender del todo hacia donde iba.

-veras en cada una de ellas, es como una especie de desesperación, sientes el miedo con tan solo un segundo de verlos, pero eso ya lo averiguaras-pronuncio Tsunade algo comprensiva-la que si no creo que te muestre es la cuarta fase, hace poco la activo, y le consume muy rápidamente el chacra, a tal punto de casi matarla, es decir, como un suicidio-

-FIN FLASH BACK-

-"Sakura eres más lista de lo que pensé no quieres verte expuesta ante nosotros"-pensó después de recordar lo hablado con la Hokage.-bien bien, dime ¿quieres quedarte a entrenar con nosotros?-

-Si Sakura.-chan quédate-exclamo el rubio acercándose a ella.

-lo siento, de momento no puedo tengo muchos pendientes en el hospital será otro día-pronuncio sonriéndoles falsamente, pues se empezaba a sentir muy débil, sus ojos habían vuelto a su tono verde esmeralda, pero la cuarta fase por un momento se activó contra su voluntad, consumiéndole el chacra.

-hmp-exclamo Sasuke, para verla fijamente, pudo notar activando el Sharingan levemente que su chacra estaba muy descontrolado y esfumándose rápidamente pero no entendía porque, pero no dijo nada.

-Los veo después-pronuncio Sakura para desaparecer.

Los tres se quedaron, viendo el lugar donde segundo antes estaba su compañera, no decían ni hacían nada solo era, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuál es la razón de que tengamos que saber todo esto?-pregunto por fin Sasuke llamando la atención de su equipo.

-ya lo esperaba de ti-confesó Kakashi ya que sabía que a su alumno no se le iba una-bien el motivo de esto es que la Hokage está preocupada por Sakura, el ¿porque?, no sé, pero dentro de poco habrá misiones de mayor rango para nuestro equipo, y Sakura tendrá que asistir así que como equipo, deben de estar enterados de lo que sucede en la vida de cada compañero-explico rápidamente y sin rodeos.

-Kakashi-sensei, hay algo que tengo que preguntarle ¿dónde está Sai?-pregunto Naruto, esa duda le había rondado la cabeza desde hace tiempo, y ya tenía más de dos meses que no lo veía.

-Con la muerte de Azuma, necesitaban alguien que liderara el equipo 8 así que Sai por sus habilidades e historial fue asignado como el nuevo líder del equipo 8 y ahora se encuentran en misión-exclamo Kakashi.

-pensé que había regresado a Raíz ambu-pronuncio Naruto-¿el está enterado de lo de Sakura?-

-Hasta donde sé, él sabe más que nosotros pero no sé qué tanto, y no sé si sepa de su historial familiar de ella-explico sin más-pero basta de charlas a entrenar-

-"ese bastardo"-exclamo Sasuke enfadado porque al parecer Sai se estaba entrometiendo en sus planes.

Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a entrenar siendo observados por Kakashi, mientras Sakura en el hospital se encargaba de los asuntos pendientes.

….

….

….

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ;)

Sayonara


	3. Misión a la aldea de la cascada

Capítulo 3. Misión a la aldea de la cascada.

5:00 de la tarde, día miércoles en Konoha, todo era tan calmado, algo que a Sakura le parecía extraño pero no era tan calmado para ella, pues se había pasado el día revisando pacientes y checando que los expedientes de sus pacientes no tuvieran ningún error, y vaya que había tenido pacientes.

-Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama te necesita en su oficina-exclamo Shizune entrando de golpe.

-Gracias enseguida voy-pronuncio para ver desaparecer a la otra discípulo de Tsunade.

Dio un suspiro y resignada cerro el expediente que tenia en sus manos y dejándolo en el escritorio salió rumbo a la torre de la hokage, llego y toco y desde adentro se escucho el permiso para entrar, abrió la puerta encontrándose con su equipo además de un chico y una chica.

-Sakura que bueno que llegas, bien empezare por presentarles a Kaori y Taiyo…-exclamo señalando con la mirada a los chicos ajenos al equipo 7

Kaori Iwazaki una joven de no mas de 19 años, cabello castaño llegándole un poco mas debajo de los hombros, piel blanca, ojos cafés, alta y delgada, vestía un pantalón recto azul y una playera negra y en su frente traía puesta la banda de su aldea, su gemelo Taiyo Iwazaki un joven de 19 años, cabello castaño corto, ojos cafés, piel blanca, vestía un short gris y una playera blanca

-su misión equipo 7 será encontrar a Shibuki ya que a sido secuestrado, Kaori y Taiyo les ayudaran en esta misión ellos fueron los últimos en tener contacto alguno con él…-exclamo la Hokage entregándole un pergamino a Kakashi-vayan a preparar sus cosas, los quiero en media hora en la entrada, su misión será de tiempo indefinido ¿entendido?-

-Hai-contesto el equipo 7 para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Sakura antes de ir a su casa regreso al hospital donde recogió los expedientes y los guardo en la gaveta por suerte había terminado a tiempo, cuando regresara de la misión checaría que había de nuevo y les daría una segunda revisada. Salió con destino a su casa al llegar encontró a su padres platicando en la sala.

-Ya estoy en casa-pronuncio en forma de saludo.

-Bienvenida-pronuncio Mebuki.

-Me voy de misión por tiempo indefinido-aviso de golpe a sus padres quienes solo asintieron.

-comprendemos, ve por tus cosas-ánimo Kizashi al ver a su hija un tanto deprimida.

Ella solo asintió y subió a su habitación, era cierto no estaba de muchos ánimos para empezar había decidido alejarse por completo de Sasuke y el estar en una misión con el por tiempo indefinido no daba una buena esperanza, por otro lado tenia un presentimiento que no lograba acertar hacia que se trataba.

Empaco todo lo indispensable en su mochila y unos cuantos cambios de ropa, ese día justamente vestía un short de licra negro que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, y una blusa roja de tirantes con sus sandalias ninja y su largo cabello lo llevaba suelto, tras visualizarse unos segundos, salió de su habitación para la planta baja de su casa.

-Me voy-pronuncio llegando a la sala con algo de melancolía, era extraño ya que nunca le pasaba.

-No te preocupes princesita, aquí estaremos esperando tu regreso-pronuncio feliz su padre.

-Los amo-exclamo corriendo a abrazarlos.

-Nosotros te amamos a ti, pero ve que sino se te hará tarde-exclamo Mebuki

Se separo de ellos y les dedico una sonrisa para salir por la puerta, al cerrarla tras de si, se quedo un momento ahí parada mirando al cielo, el presentimiento no dejaba de rondar por su ser, decidió no tomarle importancia, despejo un momento su mente y hecho a correr por los tejados.

En las puertas de Konoha ya estaban cinco personas esperando a que llegara la femenina del equipo 7, ella nunca llegaba tarde, pero el equipo se tranquilizo al verla llegar, tan solo se le había hecho tarde.

-perdón se me hizo tarde-se disculpo ante su equipo y ante los ninjas de la aldea de la cascada.

-pero ya estas aquí Sakura-chan-exclamo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Bueno apresurémonos, ya es algo tarde así que no podremos avanzar mucho-ordeno Kakashi, empezando a saltar entre los arboles seguido de sus alumnos y los gemelos Iwazaki.

Estuvieron saltando entre los arboles hasta llegar cerca de un rio, donde se detuvieron a descansar ya que eran altas horas de la noche y tenían que continua su viaje el día siguiente.

-Bien aquí descansaremos, Naruto y Taiyo les toca traer agua y comida, Sakura y kaori las tiendas de campaña, y por último Sasuke me ayudaras a traer leña y prender la fogata-ordeno Kakashi y cada quien se fue con su respectivo compañero para hacer su trabajo.

Después de 20 minutos ya estaban las tiendas, la fogata y pescados cocinándose, todos estaban alrededor de la fogata, casi todos estaban en silencio los únicos que se encontraban hablando eran Taiyo y Naruto, Naruto le contaba a Taiyo todo lo que había vivido.

-Chicos antes de que se vayan a dormir, decidiremos los turnos para hacer guardia, bien hoy yo haré la primer guardia, después me seguirá Sakura y por último Sasuke-pronuncio mas en forma de orden a lo que los mencionados asintieron-mañana empezara Naruto le seguirá Kaori y terminara Taiyo-

Los tres también asintieron en forma de que estaban de acuerdo y comenzaron a comer sus pescados una vez, que terminaron de comer, debían ir a dormir para el siguiente día.

-Sakura, compartirás tienda con Kaori, Sasuke con Taiyo y tú Naruto conmigo-pronuncio Kakashi.

-Disculpe Hatake-san, ¿podría quedarme en la misma tienda que mi hermano?-pregunto Kaori algo apenada-me sentiría mas cómoda, disculpe Haruno-san-

-No se preocupe-exclamo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que no hay problema, ¿Sasuke?, ¿Sakura?-pregunto viendo a sus alumnos, a pesar de que su relación había mejorado, a veces se tornaba algo tensa.

-No hay problema-pronuncio Sasuke, al entender lo que quería decirle su Sensei.

Sakura por su parte solo asintió, indicándole que todo estaba bien.

-Entonces empezare mi ronda-pronuncio Kakashi para desaparecer.

Cada uno se retiro a su tienda con su compañero, Naruto no hizo escandalo porque Sasuke y Sakura estuvieran juntos, porque aunque sus sentimientos por ella prevalecían, el sabia que ella era su sobrina así que tendría que dejar las cosas como están.

En la tienda de Sasuke y Sakura, estaban sacando su saco de dormir, cada uno en un extremo.

-¿dormiros tan lejos?-pregunto Sasuke viendo que se alejaba lo mas que podía.

-Cada uno de su lado Sasuke-exclamo restándole importancia.

Sasuke había notado como su actitud de Sakura cada día era aun mas indiferente desde aquel sábado donde se enteraron que eran familia, en cierta forma frustraba sus planes, pues el veía en ella, a la perfecta procreadora Uchiha, y aunque no podía negar que sentía atracción por ella.

Los minutos pasaban, las horas avanzaban, el turno de Kakashi termino tranquilo así que fue a despertar a Sakura, quien no podía dormir así que rápido se levanto para empezar la guardia, su turno paso tranquilamente, no faltaba mucho para que terminara, cuando escucho un ruido en uno de los arbustos.

Se levanto para ver que o quien era el responsable de aquel ruido, podía sentir un pequeño chacra, a paso decidido avanzo hacia el arbusto, antes de llegar alguien salió de el.

-Haruno-san perdón si la espante-pronuncio Taiyo a unos pasos de Sakura.

-No se preocupe Iwazaki-san, ¿necesita algo?-pregunto ya que si estaba levantado era por algo.

-No Haruno-san, solo no podía dormir y me levante a tomar aire-pronuncio viéndola fijamente.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa aquí estoy-exclamo dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Espera Sakura-san, ¿te molesta que te hable de tu?-pronuncio tomándola del brazo.

-No, Iwazaki-san como usted quiera esta bien-exclamo volteando a verlo.

-llámame Taiyo-le susurro viéndola fijamente.

-Bien-contesto tratando de esquivar su mirada-discúlpeme Taiyo-san, volveré a mi guardia-

-¿puedo hacerte compañía?-propuso soltándola del brazo.

-Si esta bien-comento para aparecer en la rama de un árbol, sorprendiendo a Taiyo.

-Vaya eres muy rápida-exclamo cuando llego a su lado

-Soy lenta en comparación a mis compañeros-pronuncio no aminorando que era buena.

-Pues si eres lenta, entonces yo soy una tortuga-exclamo en forma de broma.

Ambos soltaron a reír, era cierto que Sakura había usado mas velocidad de la que comúnmente utilizaba, pararon de reír y se quedaron viendo por unos instantes.

-Disculpe si le pregunto esto, ¿Shibuki-san es algo de ustedes?-pregunto Sakura para romper el silencio.

-Veras, el es nuestro hermano-pronuncio agachando la mirada-¿usted lo conoce?-

-Si, años atrás nosotros estuvimos en la misión donde su padre murió-pronuncio viéndolo-pero nunca los vi a ustedes-

-Es que en ese tiempo, mi hermana y yo teníamos 13 años-comenzó a contarle-ella esta muy enferma, por eso casi nunca nos separamos, nadie a podido curarla, Shibuki como el hermano mayor pidió ayuda a Konoha, aunque mi padre murió Shibuki siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros, es el mejor líder y hermano-

-¿Qué le pasa a Kaori-san?-pregunto con una pequeña esperanza de que ella pudiera ayudar.

-Ella fue un Jinchuriki, cuando teníamos 10 años, intentaron quitárselo y traspasarlo a alguien mas, lograron el traspaso, pero ella enfermo, tenia fiebre, deliraba, cuando pensamos que se recuperaría por completo, su chacra siempre se mantenía en los niveles mas bajos, los ninjas médicos no saben a que se debe es por eso que no puedo abandonarla-exclamo viendo a Sakura.

-Ya veo-pronuncio mirando al cielo.

-Sakura-exclamo Sasuke apareciendo en el mismo árbol donde estaban.

-Uchiha-san, bueno fue un placer estar contigo Sakura-san, me retiro-exclamo Taiyo al ver la mirada de molestia de Sasuke.

-Gracias a ti, , fue muy agradable hablar contigo-pronuncio sonriéndole, viendo como se iba a su tienda-Ya te toca tu turno-

Se levanto y pensaba irse pero fue sostenida por el brazo, haciendo ver a la cara a Sasuke.

-¿estabas muy a gusto con el?-pronuncio con rabia en su voz.

-Sasuke suéltame, eso a ti que te importa-pronuncio comenzando a levantar la voz.

-Me importa porque eres parte de MI, equipo-exclamo viéndola fijamente.

-Eso no te da derecho a querer controlarme-pronuncio tratando de calmarse-Ni el que seas un familiar-

-Sakura-exclamo abrazándola, dejándola confundida-yo quiero ser algo mas que tu primo lejano, compañero de equipo o amigo, yo quiero que tu seas mía-

Sakura se quedo muy sorprendida ante tales palabras, Sasuke le estaba diciendo lo que sentía, después de que en su corazón solo había el deseo de ser el más fuerte.

-¿Qué dices Sasuke?, Suéltame-pronuncio tratando de zafarse.

-Estoy diciendo, que quiero que seas mi pareja-exclamo mientras la acercaba a el, y la besaba por primera vez sus labios de el estaban en los de ella.

Sakura inconscientemente le correspondió el beso, después de unos segundos, Sakura reaccionó y lo aparto de ella.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-pronuncio abofeteándolo.

-Carajo Sakura, entiende que te quiero-pronuncio algo molesto.

Ella simplemente se dio vuelta y se fue a su tienda de campaña, era cierto que aun sentía algo por Sasuke, pero su vida estaba cambiando y ella lo sentía, había tantas cosas de su procedencia que desconocía y no sabia si estaba en condiciones de poder aceptar una relación. Se sentía triste, confundida, pero encontraría su camino.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Hola, pues volví que les puedo decir tarde demasiado en traer continuación, es cierto no hay excusas validas para el porque de mi tardanza, pero ya saben mis estudios son algo pesaditos y para ser la mejor hay que darlo todo de si, así que ese es el porque de mis largas ausencias.

Solo espero les guste la continuación

Nos vemos, Besos.


	4. Pieza de rompecabezas

Capítulo de rompecabezas; Enfrentándonos a un enemigo llamado "C-E-L-O-S"

Había pasado casi una semana desde que el equipo 7 partió de Konoha rumbo a la aldea de la cascada, todo ese tiempo, Sasuke había estado en todo momento con Sakura y ella se lo permitió ya que no quería ser grosera con él, además de que su presencia la hacía sentir bien, Naruto entendía la situación entre ellos, así que no decía nada y no se entrometía.

Kaori y Taiyo se habían empezado a sentir cómodos con ellos, como para contarles algunas cosas sobre su vida, y por su parte Kakashi seguía como siempre metido en sus libros Icha Icha Paradise, y en rara ocasión llegaba a dirigirlos ya que todo lo hacían de forma autónoma.

-Ahí, ya está la entrada a la aldea-menciono Taiyo a sus compañeros.

-Si, por fin, espero pueda conseguir Ramen-comento Naruto acelerando para llegar rápido.

-¡Naruto!, compórtate, tendrás tiempo de comer ramen, céntrate en nuestra misión-regaño Sakura alcanzándolo.

-Lo.. lo siento Sakura-chan-comento deteniéndose en un rio que tenia una hermosa cascada.

Sakura soltó un suspiro, parándose a su lado, haciendo sonreír a Naruto, mientras a Sasuke no le agradaba de todo que estuvieran aunque fuera muy mínimo el tiempo juntos. Taiyo y Kaori se habían acostumbrado a ver a Sakura y Naruto con actitud de niños de kínder.

-Hey ustedes dos, no deberían dejar a su equipo atrás-menciono Kakashi al lado de sus alumnos.

-Kakashi-sensei, a usted no le importa que lo dejen atrás, mientras pueda seguir leyendo-pronuncio Sakura

-"Ya no me respetan, ¿Qué hare?"-se preguntaba mentalmente Kakashi al ver a sus alumnos como si nada.

Una vez que estuvieron los seis ahí, Kaori y Taiyo les indicaron por donde podían entrar, caminaron hasta unas rocas que estaban detrás de la cascada en forma de escalones, y entraron en una pequeña cueva que había ahí.

-¿A dónde va ese camino?-pregunto Naruto señalando un camino al lado izquierdo de la cueva, mientras ellos entraban en el derecho.

-La verdad no se sabe bien, se cuenta que ese camino te lleva a un mundo paralelo, pero trae consigo muchas desgracias-pronuncio Taiyo con un deje de tristeza-Nuestra madre entro ahí, días antes de su muerte, al igual que nuestro padre-

-Yo, lo lamento-pronuncio Sakura en forma de reconfortarlos a los dos por la intromisión de Naruto.

-No se preocupen, pero no todo es tan malo, en cierta forma también protege a nuestra aldea-la voz de Kaori fue la que ahora se hizo presente.

Los seis continuaron caminando y platicando sobre los rumores y leyendas que acechaban aquel extraño camino, hasta que por fin llegaron a la aldea, era pequeña pero muy prospera y pacifica. Continuaron hasta llegar al centro de la aldea, donde se encontraba la casa donde vivian Taiyo y Kaori con Shibuki.

-Jóvenes, por fin regresaron-pronuncio un hombre de avanzada edad-me tenían muy preocupado, como Kaori-san-

-Estamos bien Jul, ellos son el equipo 7 de Konoha nos ayudaran en la búsqueda de mi hermano-exclamo Taiyo.

-Me siento perfectamente Jul-pronuncio Kaori para tranquilizarlo.

-Qué bueno que estén bien, mucho gusto soy Jul Kerk, estoy a sus órdenes-pronuncio con una pequeña reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kakashi Hatake, ellos son Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto-presento kakashi, y cada uno hizo una muestra de saludo con su cabeza.

-Un placer, vengan acompáñenme deben tener hambre-comento Jul comenzando a caminar

-Si muchas gracias-comentaron Sakura, Kaori y Taiyo.

-Dime Jul, ¿ha habido alguna noticia?-pregunto Kaori

-Me temo que no ha habido gran avance, solo he sabido que hay varias personas extrañas merodeando por la aldea, no se sabe quiénes son o que puedan querer-comento Jul, llevándolos hasta el comedor.

Una señora de avanzada edad se acercó con una charola y seis platos de sushi con arroz, Sakura al verla se apresuró a ir a ayudarla y la anciana le agradeció el gesto.

-¿hay algún dato preciso de cuantos puedan ser?-pregunto Sakura, ayudando a colocar los platos bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-Se dice que son 7 personas, pero hace poco uno de los ninjas, les siguió hasta el bosque cercano a esta aldea, y los vio reunirse con una octava persona, al parecer es el líder, pero no se sabe quién pueda ser pues vestía una capa negra-informo Jul sobre los datos recibidos.

-¿pudo escuchar algo?-pregunto de nuevo Sakura tomando asiento, mientras la señora se retiraba.

-No mucho, solo escucho que lo llamaban Kin, y no sabemos más puesto que nuestro ninja fue descubierto y huyo, no saliendo muy bien librado-respondió de nuevo Jul.

Seis de las siete personas estaban confusas a donde quería llegar, era cierto que esa información era relevante pero no entendían a donde quería llegar Sakura con todo ello, la veían muy pensativa.

-¿Cómo sigue el ninja?-pregunto Taiyo como todo un gran líder preocupado.

-Está bien, se recuperó favorablemente del ataque-afirmo Jul.

-¿en qué estás pensando?-pregunto Kakashi a Sakura que no la veía probar bocado.

-En Kami-respondió tomando por fin un ligero bocado.

-Sakura-chan, ¿no crees que no es momento para pensar en Kami-sama?-pregunto algo incrédulo ante lo que ella quería decir.

-No Naruto, no en Kami-sama, sino en Kami-respondió viéndolo fijamente, vio a todos los presentes con cara de que no entendían.

Dio un ligero suspiro de resignación.

-Kami o Kamikazes como la quieran llamar, es una nueva organización, de la cual no se su objetivo, pero viajan a varias aldeas recolectando varios objetos, o personas que les puedan servir-explico rápidamente y con detalle, solo lo más importante-hasta donde sé, se subdividen en 4 grupos: Mizu (agua), Hi (fuego), Kaze (viento), Ishi (arena) pero es probable que haya más grupos, y como uno de sus grupos en Kaze, por eso para mí simplemente son Kami-

-¿eso que tiene que ver con el secuestro de mi hermano?-pregunto Kaori, algo confusa.

-mucho, esta aldea tiene el agua del héroe que te da enorme poder, Shibuki ha sido el único de esta aldea que la ha bebido y que sobrevivió a sus efectos, si mi teoría es correcta es probable que ellos se lo hayan llevado para obtener el agua del héroe y usarla a su beneficio-explico dando una razón por la cual se debió el secuestro de Shibuki-

-pero ellos pudieron obtener el agua sin tener que llevarse a mi hermano-comento Kaori.

-No Kaori, no me entendiste, así es pueden obtener el agua fácilmente, pero ellos creen que Shibuki conoce algún método para que no mueran al utilizarla-explico dejando en claro todo.

-muy bien Sakura-comento Kakashi, de nuevo sorprendido por la inteligencia de su alumna-pero, ¿Por qué crees que aun sigan aquí?-

-para eso, solo se me ocurren dos teorías, primero están buscando algo más que les sea de utilidad en esta aldea….-comento tratando de dar con que más seria importante-segunda, Shibuki se reusó a ayudarles y están tratando de hallar la manera de hacerlo o persuadirlo a que los ayude-

-Si es así, entonces debemos estar atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño, y sobre todo mantener muy bien vigilados a los gemelos Iwazaki, ya que en cualquier momento podrían atacarlos-comento Sasuke con seriedad.

-Sí, pero tendrá que ser, desde una distancia considerable, si de verdad son parte de Kami, hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos-comento Sakura, para darle un último bocado a su plato, apenas y había comido ¼ parte de este pero ya estaba satisfecha.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo sabes de esta organización?-pregunto Naruto sin entender de donde Sakura sabia tanto de ellos.

-Es claro que debió haber llegado información a Konoha sobre ellos, y Sakura como discípulo tiene acceso a toda esa información-comento Sasuke, con algo de fastidio.

-Así es Naruto-comento Sakura con seriedad pero con algo de nerviosismo.

-"No sabes mentir Sakura, algo ocultas"-pensó Kakashi viendo a su alumna quedarse más pensativa que antes.

-"si de verdad son ellos, ¿Qué hare?"-se preguntaba manteniendo la vista fija sobre la mesa

-Bueno Chicos, Naruto y yo cuidaremos de Taiyo y Kaori mientras inspeccionamos el palacio-ordeno Kakashi-Sasuke, Sakura, ustedes como poseen una técnica ocular, pueden inspeccionar los lugares mas alejados-

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, usted también posee el sharingan-pronuncio Naruto.

-Sí, pero estoy en desventaja contra ellos dos, así que lo mejor será también que me quede cerca como apoyo-pronuncio Kakashi sabiendo perfectamente que su Magenkyou no era nada contra el Eternal de Sasuke y el Sharinnegan de Sakura-Vallan-

-Sakura-san tenga cuidado-pronuncio Taiyo

Las palabras fueron aun escuchadas por ambos pero ella ya no pudo dar una respuesta, ya que desapareció instantáneamente con su compañero, a inspeccionar el lugar. Llegaron al lago donde se encontraba "el agua del héroe", había rastros de fuego en esa zona.

-Estuvieron aquí, y no tiene mucho, máximo dos días-comento Sasuke con enfado, viendo los rastros de técnicas de fuego.

-Sí, hay que dividirnos y busquemos mas indicios, tal vez podamos encontrar algo mas-pronuncio Sakura notando su tono de voz, y dispuesta a irse al sur pero Sasuke la tomo rápidamente del brazo y la acorralo contra un árbol-Sasuke, ¿Qué te sucede?-

-¿porque quieres que nos dividamos eh Sa-ku-ra?-exclamo muy cerca de su oído, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Deja de jugar Sasuke, y ya suéltame, tenemos que encontrar a Shibuki-comento Sakura viéndolo seriamente.

-Ah claro encontrar a Shibuki, así el podrá aprobar tu relación con el imbécil Taiyo-pronuncio enfadado.

-¿de qué rayos hablas?-pregunto desesperándose.

-¿crees que no he visto cómo te mira?, le gustas a ese sujeto, pero sabes que, lástima porque me perteneces-pronuncio Sasuke lamiendo su oreja.

Sakura lo aparto de ella, en un descuido de él, pero él la abrazo rápidamente, y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, ambos estaban a escasos centímetros y ella luchaba por no sucumbir ante él, mientras Sasuke luchaba por no dejarse llevar por el deseo y tomarla ahí mismo. Estaban tan cerca que él, la beso tan apasionadamente que ella termino por corresponderle el beso de la misma forma.

Su beso era un baile entre los dos, pero un ruido y la presencia de un chacra acercándose los alerto, así que rápidamente se separaron, ambos estaban jadeantes y sonrojados, subieron a la copa de un árbol, y ocultaron su chacra.

-Maldición, estoy seguro que aquí estaba-comento un hombre robusto de barba y cabellos blancos, sin banda de alguna aldea, y con un semblante hostil.

-Idiota, solo nos has hecho perder el tiempo-habla severamente otro hombre llegando junto a su compañero, este era más delgado y con una sonrisa socarrona-vamos ya, el jefe nos espera-

Tras un último bufido del primero, ambos desaparecieron sin dejar huella, sus chacras se alejaban rápidamente hasta que desaparecieron por completo.

-"Maldición si soy de Kami, ya que ambos poseían en su brazo izquierdo el símbolo [神], mientras en el derecho tenían el símbolo del grupo al que pertenecían [金], ambos hombres estaban en el grupo Kin (oro).

-¿Viste sus marcas?-pronuncio Sasuke con el semblante serio.

-Sí, es claro que pertenecen a Kami-pronuncio Sakura, con algo de preocupación.

**Espero les haya gustado la continuación, gracias a todos los que pasan a leer.**

**Se que me tarde en actualizar pero mi lap se descompuso y ya por fin la tengo, **

**y quiero decirles que ya tengo un gran avance de capítulos. **

**Procurare pasar cada 3 día a actualizar para que no sea tan larga la espera, si no mínimo cada semana**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **

**Besos ;)**


End file.
